


Vodka's more her thing

by Lefaym



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve, the sneaky bastard, figures things out before Natasha does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka's more her thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Thanks to in_the_bottle for the beta!

Natasha hasn’t given up on her attempts to convince Steve that he should ask Sharon out. Today, for instance, she’s telling him all about the time Sharon took down three armed men with her hands tied, and about how she has the cutest birthmark, right above her left hip. Steve blushes at that, which is just _adorable_ , but then something seems to dawn on him, and he turns to her with a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face.

“What is it?” she asks him.

“Nothing,” says Steve, but he still looks unbearably smug. “Nothing at all.”

Normally Natasha would resolve a situation like this with a good hammerlock, but that won’t work with Steve. Damn him and his super-soldier serum.

“You bastard,” she says instead.

“Actually, my parents were married,” he responds with an almost completely straight face.

* * *

A few days later, Natasha receives a text message from Steve’s phone: _Drinks tonight at my place, with other Earth-dwelling Avengers. Start at 18.00._

 _You should ask Sharon to come_ , Natasha replies.

_Well, if you want her there so badly…_

_Just ask her, Rogers._

He doesn’t respond to that, but Natasha has the strangest feeling that he’s grinning at her again. If he keeps this up, Natasha tells herself, she will personally use every SHIELD resource she can access to alter Sarah and Joseph Rogers’ marriage certificate, because Steve _is_ a bastard, no matter what the records say.

Natasha gets to Steve’s apartment at 18.15, with a bottle of chilled Русский Стандарт in hand. Steve opens the door for her, and Natasha feels a quick spike of pleasure when she sees Sharon sitting on Steve’s couch with a glass of wine in hand. Steve disappears into the kitchen, and Natasha takes a seat opposite Sharon.

“Hmm,” Sharon says, when Natasha places her vodka on the coffee table in front of them. “I may have to switch drinks.”

“Steve’s wine isn’t that great?”

“Oh, it’s fine, but well...” Sharon smiles. “Vodka’s more my thing.”

Natasha is about to respond when Steve steps back into the living room. “Ladies,” he says, “I forgot the pretzels. I’ll have to leave you two to your vodka for five minutes.”

“Well,” says Natasha, as Steve leaves the apartment. “I’ll get the tumblers, shall I?”

“Good plan,” Sharon agrees.

As Natasha stands, she feels her phone buzz in her hip pocket. When she takes it out, there’s another message from Steve: _Like she said, vodka’s more her thing. *You* ask her out._

Natasha imagines herself planting her fist in Steve’s face. She is _definitely_ altering those marriage records. 

Her phone buzzes again. _By the way_ , the message reads, _the others won’t be arriving until 20.00. And it’s going to take me a *long* time to find those pretzels._ Suddenly, her stomach feels warm, as though she’d already had a few shots of the Русский Стандарт.

“Is everything alright?” Sharon asks.

Natasha looks up at Sharon, and two thoughts occur to her. The first is that Sharon really is gorgeous. The second is that with both of them working together, getting Steve into that hammerlock might not be out of the question after all.

Natasha smiles. “Yes,” she says. “Everything is just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Русский Стандарт = Russian Standard Vodka


End file.
